Tell Me A Secret
by Insaine
Summary: It's been four years since Andrew's death, but it still bothers Anna. Now all Anna wants to do is forget for a little bit and L is just the person to drag along with her an her mission to forget. Prequel to forever and always


"This is probably the worst idea you've ever had." L resolved, but continued to allow Anna to drag him along behind her.

The young girl rolled her eyes at the seventeen year old, "Shut up, L. You have to be quiet or we'll get caught." It was already late at Wammy's house and everyone was long gone to bed. L sighed to himself, but continued after Anna down the stairs into the darkness of the cellar.

Anna tightened her grip on L's hand as they were encompassed by darkness. "We don't have to do this if you're scared." L reminded her. L didn't really want to go along with Anna's plan, but he also didn't want her to be alone.

"I'm not scared. I just don't like the dark." Anna said defiantly and flipped the light switch. The room became dimly lit and revealed the contents of the cellar. Anna released L's hand and walked through the rows of wine Wammy had collected over the years. She picked one at random, not knowing much about alcohol to base her choice off of anything. "Come on." Anna commanded, shutting off the lights and racing up the stairs with L in tow. Once outside, Anna slowed to a walk and took in the crispness of the July night as they made their way to the lake. Today always made her sad. "He would have been twenty today." Anna voiced as the pair sat down on the grass looking out into the water.

"Yeah, I know." L said watching her.

Anna pulled the cork from the bottle and smelt the liquid inside hesitantly. She grimaced, crinkling her nose. Ana handed the bottle to L, "You go first." She insisted.

L looked down at the bottle in his hands hesitantly and then shook his head and handed it back to the girl in front of him, "No way. This was your bright idea, you get to try this stuff first."

Anna took the bottle back and glanced at L who was watching her intently, praying she would change her mind. Neither of them had ever tried alcohol, Wammy would never have allowed that. Wammy had insisted it would prevent them from having a clear mind. After a moment of staring at each other, Anna sighed and look a long gulp of the liquid. She swallowed hard, grimacing as she did and broke out into a coughing fit before handing the bottle to L. "You're turn. It's king of sweet." She insisted when she noticed his hesitance. L shook his head, why had he agreed to this. He knew the answer before he even asked the question. It was because it was Anna. Had anyone else asked him to go on this little exploit with them he would have refused, but this was Anna and no matter how insane her ideas were, L would go along with them. L placed the bottle to his lips and took a swallow of the bittersweet liquid before passing it back to Anna. The duo continued like this, passing the bottle back and forth, until they were both in a fit of giggles.

"Wammy's going to kill us if he finds out about this." L assured holding Anna close to him as they lay on the grass staring up at the stars. Our of the two, the wine had more of an effect on Anna and L was now afraid she was going to go running off into the lake if he let go of her.

Anna giggled and sat up, causing L to sit up with her, "Then we won't let him find out, Silly."

L's brain was a little fuzzy at the moment, "How do we do that?"

Anna leaned in like she was going to tell him a secret, "We don't tell him." Both of them broke out laughing as if this was the funniest statement they had ever heard. When their laughter finally dropped down to a giggle, Anna grabbed L's hands in hers, "Lawliet, tell me a secret."

L met her gaze, "I don't have any secrets."

Anna waved off his statement, "Of course you do. Come on, if you tell me one of yours, I'll tell you one of mine." Anna tempted.

L sighed, of course the young man had secrets, but trying to think of one Anna didn't know was something of a challenge. After a moment he gave up trying, "What do you want to know?"

Anna moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to think of a good question to ask him. Finally, after some consideration, she looked up meeting his grey eyes with her emerald ones, "Have you ever been kissed?"

L flushed and looked out over the lake, "That's not a secret, Anna." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know the answer to it, so have you?" She pressed.

Finally, L shook his head but still refused to look at her, "No." When he finally did look down to her, she was staring out over the lake herself, evidently lost in thought. "Have you?" He asked as the silence following his confession became too much for him.

Anna looked to him, a mischievous grin on her lips, "Do you remember Francis from the orphanage down the street?" L nodded, not sure how this was supposed to answer his question. "Do you remember when he broke his nose when we were twelve?"

L stared at her for a moment, "You broke his nose for trying to kiss you?"

Anna shook her head, "No, Beyond broke his nose for trying to kiss me." There was a brief silence, "To answer you plainly, no I haven't." After a moment Anna turned to face him, "I have an idea."

"I'm not very partial to your ideas." L decided.

Anna pushed him slightly, "Shut up, you haven't heard it yet."

He watched her waiting for her idea. When Anna remained silent, L sighed, "Well?" He prompted.

"Do you want to just get it over with?"

L blinked a few times, unsure of what she was asking, "Get what over with?"

"You're first kiss. Do you want to get it over with? Geez, L pay attention." Anna said rolling her eyes at him playfully.

L watched her for a moment, "Anna, I don't think that's a good idea. We've been drinking, I don't think you're fully aware of what you're asking for. I don't want either of us to regret anything tomorrow."

Anna rolled her eyes, "One, I am not that drunk anymore. Two, it's just a kiss, L it's not something crazy. And three, you are my best friend. I'm not going to regret anything." L thought it over for a moment. It was only a kiss, nothing major, but what if it made things weird? "L?" He was broken out of his thoughts by Anna's voice, "Are you going to kiss me or not?" Hesitantly, L pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted less than a second before L pulled away and met Anna's steady gaze. As soon as they did, they both burst into a fit of laughter. Anna met L's gaze once more, smiling happily, "Well, detective, I think you need to think of a new secret to tell me."


End file.
